Kurama's worst nightmare
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Kurama goes to a party on acciedent. What happens? What is he wearing? Complete
1. How to lose your manhood fast!

This is something that came to me last night. This only has humor in it!! Ok here it is!!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own it! Never will!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten woman sat in a room. Three of them we all know. Botan, Yukina, and Keiko. Keiko was having a lingerie party. Her and Yusuke were getting married in two months. The woman who was showing the clothing had just gotten everything out. There was drinks, snacks, and soft music playing in the background.   
  
A knock sounded at the door. A tall slender redhead stood there. The woman that answered thought right away that this girl would be a wonderful model. The redhead came inside only gasp at what they intruded on. Before they could leave however Keiko grabbed and took them into her bedroom.  
  
" You have to stay!! If you leave then it will look funny!! Kurama we can just say you are a girl!! Believe me they will take my word for it!" She said.   
  
" Keiko I am a man. I cannot help you. I just came over to see if you needed help. I shall get going." HE said and turned to leave.  
  
When he got to the door he heard four girls say that if they found out a guy was near they would beat him up. Kurama was about to just shrug it off and leave. When to his utter dismay. The woman with the clothing told him he would model for them. He scanned the room. He saw he had no choice but to play the part.   
  
First thing he tried on form them was a deep red. It came to his thighs. It had lace on the collar and on the sleeves. Kurama only had his boxers on under his outfit. His face was a crimson red.  
  
" Oh look she is blushing!!"  
  
" Kurama you look nice in that." Beamed Yukina.  
  
" As you can see this is short and sexy. Yet at the same time long enough to lounge in. The lacy does not itch. Isn't that right Kurama?" TH lady asked him.  
  
" Yes um yeah." HE said feeling very embarrassed.  
  
Then the lady handed him another to try on. He went and changed and came back. This one was gray. IT looked more like a tank top. Only this was far longer. It covered him up to right above his knees.  
  
" Now ladies this is for those of you who like sporty stuff. This garment comes in light pink, Purple and gray. As you can tell is light and very comfortable." She went on.  
  
Kurama tried on six more outfits. One was a long Night gown. Next was a short mid-thigh out fit. It was a light purple and had bows on it. Then he had to model a Short set. It was cotton pink. Shortly after that is was a dark green mid- thigh lingerie. It had a see through material were his boobs were supposed to be. So he put on Keiko's bra that was n the bathroom. Stuck some socks in it and walked out. No one noticed the socks.   
  
After he was done modeling. H had hoped to leave. As it turned out the girls began to discuss their boyfriends. They took turns complaining and bragging. Kurama listened to them.  
  
" Why don't guys remember stuff like birthdays and anniversaries?"  
  
" I just want to know why it is so hard for a man to discuss his feelings." Said another.  
  
" Some men only think of today. They have problems with remembering things. Also some guys find it hard to open up. Mine did." Kurama said.   
  
He then thought of how Hiei was going to kill him when he found out!! But as a girl this confession helped him out. Kurama tried to give advice to those gathered. Then after the party Kurama was getting ready to leave. His manhood gone.   
  
Keiko then pulled out some photos. She showed them to him.  
  
" If you don't want the guys to see these Kurama you have to do something for me." She said.  
  
Kurama out of pure embarrassment leaped for them. He fell in a bowl of popcorn.  
  
" Kurama no fair!! You have to promise!" SH said.  
  
If those photos got out he could never show his face again to the guys. There was only one option. TO do what ever Keiko wanted. He just hoped that he would not have to pretend to be a girl.  
  
" Ok Keiko what can I do to get those back?"   
  
" Kurama I am having a sleep over with the girls next week you have to come. Or else."   
  
So next week came and Kurama showed up. He visited with them. H almost enjoyed himself. But there was a knock on the window. There stood Hiei. He had a picture of Kurama in the red outfit. Kurama was horrified that he had that.  
  
" SO fox when do I get to see this on you?" He asked him. Kurama fell to the ground. His world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok tell me what you think!! Am I funny or not? Reviews people!! 


	2. New day Man again

Took me awhile but here s the last part to this story. Let me know what you all think!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks had passed since that awful night. Thankfully Yusuke and Kuwabara still knew nothing. Though Hiei would often complain about how he wanted to see Kurama in the red silk out fit. Kurama gazed up at the bright blue sky in pure bliss. His long red hair fanned out behind him. In a pair of dark blue jeans and a white silk shirt he was comfortable.   
  
Just then the quite day broke and Inari let it be known to Kurama just what he thought of the Kitsune. The women who sold the women's sleep wear was at the park. She was carrying boxes to her car when she spotted the familiar redhead. She then decided to go visit the shy young lady. By looking at the clothing she wore it was no wonder why she was embarrassed at the party. Why the poor girl was dressed as a man.   
  
Kurama felt a light hand on his should and when he looked to his right and meet her eyes his about flew out of his head. He could not help but feel like someone was enjoying themselves on his embarrassment.  
  
" Hello Kurama how are you?" She asked him.  
  
" Fine. How are you?" He asked in return hoping she would hurry and leave. Hiei might drop by if she left. Not if the woman stuck around.  
  
" I am just so very good dear. I was wondering how you liked the outfits?" The women asked. She remembered while the child looked wonderful in the. Nothing had been purchased by her. Keiko told her that Kurama had hardly any money. That was the reason she did not order. The women felt sorry for her.  
  
" They were nice." Kurama said finishing for girls in his mind.  
  
" I have something for you dear." The women said setting four boxes down and looking threw them. After searching threw two boxes the women pulled out two out fits. One was the gray tank top out fit and the other was the red one. Kurama wanted to run and hid or send Maiki plants at the lady. He was shocked at this.   
  
The women then held put the red sleep wear so that the whole thing was visible to anyone who was walking passed them. He hoped no one was around. HE thanked the women then she left. Kurama dropped down towards the ground. Then laughter could be heard. Wide green eyes landed on a Laughing Yusuke and a red faced Kuwabara.  
  
" Hey I didn't know Kurama liked to dress in drag!!" Yusuke said laughing very hard.  
  
A flush filled Kurama's face. He felt like he could just roll over dead right now.  
  
" Man Kurama I never knew." Yusuke said. Both boys were laughing very hard. Kurama then did the only thing he could think of. He ran away. Tears of pure embarrassment filled his eyes. Why did this happen to him. Not saying a word to his mother he ran to his room and threw himself on the bed. Only to land on something solid and hard. This caused the Youko to jump off the bed. Losing his balance and landed on the floor.  
  
" Kurama no Baka." Came a deep sleep filled voice from his bed.  
  
Bursting into tears Kurama sat on the floor. Hiei got up and embraced him. Kurama between gasps explained everything. Hiei calmed him down. Soon he proved TO Kurama just how manly and sexy he was. Two hours later Kurama woke up on his bed beside his boyfriend. He then decided to model the outfit for Hiei.  
  
H got up and put it on. Then he brushed out his long red hair. He kissed his lover awake. Red eyes looked him up and down. A smirk filled his face.  
  
" Looks nice on you fox."  
  
`" I just thought you said you wanted to see me in it." H remarked  
  
" I like you in it. Matches your hair. But know what I like best on you?" Hiei asked him.  
  
Kurama just looked at him.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok even I'll admit ending sucked. But I could not come up with anything!! Sorry!! Review it if you want! Bye!! 


End file.
